


what would happen

by peccadilloes



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: After she gets back from dinner with Mrs. Pownall, Maddie invites Ryn to flirt with her on the couch.





	what would happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The whole time she was at dinner with Mrs. Pownall, Maddie was turning it over: Ryn's weird ocean fish breath, her bizarre flitty eyes, her bony hands. Ben's problems and Xander's second thoughts weren't giving her any heat. Maddie rubbed her fingers together. Outside she stopped to think about it. In high school, sure, but before that. Just the eagerness to get a closed door between herself and the outside world. And now Ryn was in there, waiting for her.

Maddie felt yearning, and she knew it. Could feel it in her breathing, the way her blood was flowing, her awareness of all the sensitive spots on her body. A little flirting wouldn't hurt. She unlocked the door and went in.

"Ryn?" Maddie said.

Of course Ryn was just standing there, looking a certain kind of famished. Maddie set her bag down by the door, flopped on the couch, and closed her eyes. Ryn was watching her, Maddie knew, and she struggled in her mind to not be self-conscious of her every movement. A little smiled played on her lips -- she could feel it -- and it made her cheeks feel warm, which gave her butterflies. Oh but Mrs. Pownall was such a bitch. Maddie opened her eyes. Ryn was still hovering a little bit. Maddie scooched over and Ryn sat down, threw her elbow over the back of the couch, and looked longingly at Maddie.

Maddie leaned back into the couch and let herself sink into it. She counted her exhales until she couldn't stand the anticipation any longer. Her sensations were heightening, and she wanted them to keep building. "You've got nice hands, Ryn. Really nice and strong, I -- liked the way your hands felt when you touched my neck and my arms." Maddie let out a soft laugh and opened her eyes. She saw that Ryn had closed hers, too. More butterflies.

"Maddie is strong," Ryn said, carefully. Her eyes moved around behind her eyelids and she bit her lip a little bit. "Maddie has beautiful skin, and to touch--it's very nice for Ryn."

Maddie shifted on the couch. "You liked touching my skin?"

Ryn nodded slightly. "Mmm... Yes."

"What did you like about it?"

Ryn licked her lips. "Soft--and being close enough to kiss."

Maddie reflexively brought her hand to the back of her neck, remembering Ryn's fingers there. Ryn had opened her eyes, she'd watched her do it.

Ryn reached out and stroked Maddie's cheek. She traced down Maddie's shoulder and upper arm. Maddie took a deep breath and sighed, enjoying the ways Ryn's fingertips felt on her skin.

"I want this," Maddie said, almost to herself. She shifted so her face was closer to Ryn's. "Do you want to kiss me again?"

"Yes," Ryn said, "but not yet. Ryn likes this--"

"Flirting?" Maddie said. Her voice was breathy, her lips a relaxed half-smile.

"Yes, flirting." Ryn moved her hand to Maddie's torso.

Maddie could feel herself getting legitimately wet. "I'll flirt as long as you want, Ryn. You're so--beautiful and resourceful. I'll stay up all night."

Ryn stroked Maddie's rib cage. "All night?"


End file.
